mas_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Terra
Terra is the capitol of the Democratic Republic of Spudia. Through all of its forms. It was the capitol of the human race and their space-faring empires. Instead of making his home planet capitol of his realm, Potatocis kept it at Terra, as when he took control it was already Terra. It is said that in ancient times it was known as Earth. History Since the dawn of humanity, it was their home. They were on it as they progressed through the ages. In the age of technology they colonized other planets, but Terra became there capitol. In the end of this age it was ruled by various barbaric techno-warlords who battled for control over the scoured ruins of the planet in the age of strife. When the Imperium was formed, the Emperor named it his capitol. When he was put on the Golden Throne it began the capitol of his worship, Holy Terra. When Potatocis came to power he banned such religious practices, and it continued to be the capitol through the various ages of his realm. It was put to ruins at least twice in the Ps wars, but always rebuilt. It has massive buildings for the government, it is the capitol of trade, and has the best defense systems in the Universe. Design The Whole City has a gothic architecture feel. This is especially heavy in the Old Terra part. It also has many themes of Roman architecture, as the rest of the republic does. Districts Government and Palace District In what used to be Asia, are the massive buIldings and palaces required for the government. Old Terra A part of Terra which hasn’t been updated since the 40th Millennium. An example of what life was like then. Very Gothic feel, somewhere in the wastes we’re the Atlantic used to be. Residential Where Africa used to be. A massive residential district. Towering golden buildings dot it. Industry District Where Europe used to be. Like most of the planet, heavily industrialized, but even more than most. Smoke covers it. Commercial District Where North America was. Has most of the Commercial industries and major companies. Aside from these districts organization for the rest of the planet isn’t specialized, Important locations Imperial Palace Complex Massive palace for the government, from before Potatocis took control. It spans across the continent of former Asia. This is where all the government procedures occur. It also has some organizations' bases, such as the Children and the Freemaker Guild The Senate of Terra A immense building within the Imperial Palace complex houses the senate. where they hold their parliament. The Great Library An archive located on Terra. It holds knowledge of some of the oldest and most sinister things in galactic history. It is the largest known to man, and is said to contain all STCs discovered. Inside is the STC of “America” which gave the foundation of Democracy. Administration The administrative and primary bureaucratic division of the Imperial Palace. It consists of countless different bureaucratic organisations constantly working to manage the Republic at every level. Court of Justice The headquarters of the the chief law enforcement organisation of the Republic. The previous courthouse within the court of justice was destroyed in a explosion, and a new one is being built. Atlantik Trench A massive trench from the dried out Atlantic, populated with many cities. Parade Row A row of buildings for parades, specifically the military ones the republic is fond of. Primus Laborium A semi-hidden lab beneath the Palace complex, full of mysteries and science, and its fair share of dangers. Few have ever entered, and it is the property of Potatocis. It used to be the lab of the Emperor where Potatocis and his brothers where made. It has a state of the art security system. Nobility's Quarter The headquarters of the families of the former nobility of the Diarchy. It is said to be located on a massive island. (It is possibly modern Australia) Empress’ Palace The personal palace of Empress Samirah. It is also home to one of the major bases of the Children's sect; the Daughters of the Empress. Inner Gardens A residential area used by the Children which contained a variety of flora and fauna. Serene Retreat Former open-air garden used as a place for meditation by the Children. The Library The personal library of the Empress housing a massive stock of scrolls, books and tomes belonging to the Children. Shrine of the Empress Defied A secret shrine of the now outlawed Cult of the Empress, built underneath the Empress' Palace. Silver Mountain A secret subterranean installment delved beneath a mountain range on Terra, protected by psychic warding. (Possibly the ancient Mount Everest) The Last Pool The last major source of water on the planet, possibly the Dead Sea. Eternal Vault A large underground prison complex on Terra intended to hold the worst criminals of the Republic. Unification War Monument A monument to the suffering triumph of the Unification war fought by the Emperor of mankind. Monument of the Fallen Brothers A grand monument to the fallen loyalist Primarchs, holding statues of each of them and quotes from other Primarchs about them. Emperor’s Palace This is the official palace of the emperor, where the Golden throne is, and countless major events transpired under the Emperor of Mankind. Now in control of Potatocis, it is full of relics, scientific items and monuments. The great entrance for it has statues of the Primarchs lining it. It’s one of the biggest structures, a towering presence that symbolizes the Emperors might. From the Golden Throne, the fate of the republic has been decided. Category:Republic Category:Planets